This invention relates to a running-work processing machine for cutting, bending, punching or performing other processing on a running work, e.g., pipes such as steel pipes and copper pipes, rods, plates, moldings, etc. and, more particularly, positioning control at the time of the processing performed by a numerical control servo loop.
A running-work cutter in a continuous pipe production line will now be described as an example of the prior art. As the running-work cutter of the type noted which is based on numerical control, there are a reciprocal running-work cutter and a rotary running-work cutter. These machines will now be described along with their problems.